Freedom
by Deception'sChosen
Summary: What happens when a royal concubine befriends a prince and goes with him on a grand adventure to save the world? Is there a future of freedom for a woman who was a servant of the Emperor with a sky pirate? T for now! R&R please! BalthierxOC
1. Chapter 1

Freedom

**Freedom**

**Disclaimer and Author's Note – I do not own Final Fantasy in any way shape or form. All I own is the unfamiliar. Also, the first few chapters are going to be the past, then we will get into the present. Italics will show the past, so that I don't confuse myself…Well, here I go…**

Chapter 1

_It's been nearly three years since I was brought from my homeland, Nabradia, to be a 'servant of the Empire'. I was seventeen when I was noticed by a Judge, a man who was known for both his cruelty and his intelligence. What made the man look twice was first my beauty, I curse my face every day and pray for time to hurry and age me into a shriveled crone, but secondly was my magick ability. I had been playing with a group of children, my charges having begged me for illusions to go with the story I was telling, when he spotted me. I had grown careless after not seeing any of the Empire's men about for many days and had not worn my usual veil and wide-brimmed hat, the usual attire for women then, and had left my face in plain sight._

_The children were entranced by my story and I was so busy telling it and casting my spells that I didn't hear the Judge's armor as he approached. When the children noticed him, they had all gasped and ran, leaving me alone. I turned in time for the Judge to grab me by the arm and call for two of his men to take me to their airship and ordered them to take me to a private room._

_"Have her cleaned up. We'll present her to Lord Gramis and let him decide."_

_I struggled, but I must admit that I am not very strong. My magick was out, so there were no spells I could throw at them… Finally I gave up and let them take me to the airship, tears running down my face._

_"Well, you are pretty, aren't you? Take off those old clothes and get in the tub. I'll be back with new clothes in a moment."_

_The speaker was a woman of maybe fifty, dressed in a dark red dress with long sleeves, the skirt brushing the tops of her shining black shoes. She had happy brown eyes and her graying hair was tied in a neat knot at the back of her head. My clothes, a simple green shirt and a grey pair of pants, were given to another woman and I carefully climbed into the tub of steaming water. Looking around, I found a small mirror and reached out for it. When I picked it up, I found it was very heavy._

_I looked into the mirror, trying to see what was so special. I looked, I thought, very plain. My eyes were wide and slanted, black like the eyes of my father, with thick eyelashes that I had inherited from my mother. My face was heart shaped, with clear skin that was my people's typical olive hue and a straight narrow nose. My mouth was my favorite feature, I suppose. It was small with the bottom lip seeming to be in an eternal pout. My hair was rough from the sun, but was very thick and as black as night as it hung in a tight mass curls down to my waist… I didn't see what the older woman was talking about when she called me pretty, to me there was nothing special about my face or body. Before I could try to inspect the rest of me to try to figure it out, the woman came back._

_"Put the mirror down girl and lean back, there will be plenty of time for looking at your face later."_

_I didn't like how she made me sound vain, but I put the mirror down and allowed her to wash my hair with rough hands. She picked up another bottle and set it on a heating plate and waited while I washed myself with the sweet smelling soap she handed me. She told me to get out of the tub and lay on a raised platform and put my neck into a cradle to hold it still while my head and damp hair hung freely in the air._

_"What are you doing?"_

_"Your hair is so dry, I'm putting hot oil on it."_

_"Hot oil?!"_

_"It'll make your hair shine. It's such a pretty black. Hair your color isn't seen very often in Archades, save for in a few noble families. Now hold still."_

_I held my breath as she pulled the bottle off the hot plate and poured the oil over my hair. While she worked she told me all about the emperor and what an honor it was for me, a street nobody, to be brought before him. Her words put my mind in a fog that lasted for hours. I don't remember being dressed by the women or having my face painted and my eyebrows plucked and my fingernails painted burgundy… I don't remember walking into the room that would be where my fate was decided, but I do remember him…The Emperor Gramis…_

_When the other women left, I heard the old man rise from his chair behind the desk and looked up. He was bald with a beard, his skin wrinkled and spotted with age. His crown, made of gold, rested on his head and seemed to bend him over slightly. His eyes were what caught my attention. I expected the conqueror to have eyes as cold as the swords that killed my people, but… his eyes were so sad, so kind…_

_He asked me my name._

_So I told him._

_"Talamina Sho."_


	2. Chapter 2

Freedom

**Freedom**

**Disclaimer – I still do not own Final Fantasy XII. I only own Talamina. On that note, tally-ho and away we go!**

Chapter 2

_I spent that night in the Emperor's chambers, but to my profound surprise and relief, I was not expected to do anything but read to him and make sure he was comfortable. I spent three months like this. I was given my own apartments, but was delivered to the old man every evening after having lessons all day. I soon truly was accepted as a concubine, but it seemed like the title of Resplendent Concubine was more a formality. Slowly, I began to think of my lord as a friend…He laughed when I asked why I was called to his chambers nightly, and then he answered in his serious and misleadingly grim voice._

_"I am an old man, but the people seem to expect me to live forever. And in my 'youth' I believe they want me to continue to have the passions of a much younger man. And I do enjoy your company."_

_"You can't be that old. I have heard that man sire children late in their lives."_

_I covered my mouth in shock at my own words. This was the Emperor, not just any other man that I could talk back to! If he wanted to, he could kill me and the rest of my family! Then the old Emperor laughed again, but before he could answer, he was doubled over with a wracking cough. I put a hand on his back and looked around for a glass of water, brandy, anything to ease his cough._

_His cough eased on its own though, and the Emperor turned his attention back to me._

_"And how old are you, Talamina? Only a child, I would assume."_

_I looked down at my feet, trying to avoid looking at the man who was supposed to be my…husband of sorts…_

_"I'm seventeen, my lord."_

_Gramis reached out his withered old hand and took my own. His skin was tan and spotted, the smooth firm skin of my hand seemed to make his own seem even older…_

_"You could be my grandchild… Could… Could I ask you a favor, Talamina?"_

_I nodded, tipping my head to one side. Why the sudden sadness in his voice? Did it have to do with the deaths of his sons? Several of his oldest sons had begun to die, leaving only three. Vayne, his son that was only a few years older than I, his other son…I didn't know his name, was nearly thirty and seemed to be in grand health, and Larsa, the baby of the family at age ten. I waited for him to speak, carefully not betraying any of my thoughts through my face._

_"My youngest son, Larsa. He is very intelligent but… He has no companions…"_

_"You want me to be his…babysitter?"_

_The old man chuckled, shaking his head._

_"No. I want you to be his friend. Can you do this for me?"_

_I bowed to the man I owed much of my new life to._

_"I can. I will."_

……………………………

_When I first met the youngest Solidor, he was sitting by the edge of a pond in the gardens. His hair was black like my own, but rather than hanging in neat curls like mine or in a smooth sheet as his brothers, Larsa's hair stuck up in every direction. His clothes were made of silk, a white and red shirt and long black pants. I saw a pair of rather frilly shoes set to one side, the sock that belonged on either of his feet resting in their respective shoe._

_He hadn't heard my approach, so I cleared my throat quietly to try to get his attention. The boy jumped and nearly dropped the stack of papers that he held in his hands. I chuckled and walked to his side, smiling._

_"May I sit?"_

_The boy looked up at me for a moment, his solemn eyes looking me over. He had to know who I was, or at least what my purpose was supposed to be…_

_"Yes. You are one of Father's wives?"_

_I sat and removed my shoes, placing them by my side and put my toes in the water as my young companion did. I thought for a moment before answering._

_"No. I am not his wife."_

_"One of his concubines then."_

_"Yes."_

_"The new girl. Resplendent Concubine Sho, right?"_

_I smiled and took one of the pieces of paper that he held. There was no writing on it, so I began to fold and bend it._

_"I think I would like it better of you called me Talamina. I thought that we could maybe be friends. You could teach me about Archadia and I could, I don't know… teach you a little magick or something."_

_Larsa looked me in the face, trying to catch a glint of ambition of a hint of a hidden agenda. Honestly, from what his father had told me of the boy, I thought that having him as a friend would be nice. I got lonely in my apartments and around the other concubines with their rivalries and politics, and he had no friends that he could trust or were even on the same intellectual level as him…_

_"Nobody ever wants to just 'be my friend' Resplendent Concubine. They always want something from my father. Nobody gives me a chance to be what I want. Nobody cares at all."_

_He was watching my hands now as I finished folding the paper into the shape I wanted, fascinated even as his eyes grew sad. I smiled and held up a paper boat and held it out to him._

_"I care. I think you can do whatever you want. I want to be your friend. Just… give me a chance."_

_The little boy took the boat and his face split into a real smile._

_"Will it sail?"_

_Thus did I befriend the youngest son of Emperor Gramis, Larsa Ferrinas Solidor._

_Thus did Larsa adopt an older sister, whom he called Mina._


	3. Chapter 3

Freedom

**Freedom**

**Disclaimer and Author's note – Okay, this should be the last of the past chapters, but there may possibly be one more if it doesn't go quite like I expect it to. Hm. Anyway, I own only Talamina. Carry on!**

Chapter 3

_Time passed. I watched as my Emperor aged and weakened even as he took control of Nabradia, then Dalmasca. The fight was a short one, one that nobody really expected Dalmasca to win. My beloved friend Larsa, who thought of me as his older sister and one of the very few people he could trust, grew before my eyes and became more and more involved with politics. I watched as Vayne's older brother, whose name I learned was Jherm, was assassinated in his own bed. I learned of the errant son of the renowned Doctor Cid, who had ran shortly after receiving the armor of the Judge. I never said anything, but I was glad that he had done so._

_I watched as one day Larsa approached his father and asked to be allowed to investigate the Lushu mines of Bhujerba about the magicite shortage. I half believed this was the only reason for his desire to leave the palace, but I saw the gleam of wanderlust in his eyes. When his father gave him permission to go, I admit I was sad. I hadn't been allowed out of the palace after I was brought in, and wished I could go out and wander freely… As this thought came to me, the Emperor looked up at me._

_"Talamina."_

_"My lord?"_

_Gramis smiled and waved a hand that shook toward his youngest son._

_"You will accompany him? Along with a Judge and a few guards, of course."_

_I nodded my head, a thrill of excitement flooding my chest. I had practiced magick under the careful eyes of tutors and had even learned how to use throwing knives and a dagger during my ample free time of the past three years. I would be able to protect the boy and myself if it came to it…_

_The Emperor soon had us on an Imperial airship, a craft built for speed. As we rode, it became apparent that my hair, now nearly to my knees, would prove to be a hindrance on this journey. Larsa wanted the whole thing quiet, and asked me to sneak off the ship with him when we got the chance. Then I looked at my clothes._

_I wore a long red tube dress and a matching robe with the crest of House Solidor on the shoulder. In my hair were gold and silver ornaments and my jewelry sparkled with precious gems and metals. I sighed and stripped off my rings, bracelets and the long silver chain around my neck. My hand went to my earrings, but I left them in. They were very plain, simple hooks to which several strands of lightweight multicolored beads hung. They had been a gift from Larsa for my nineteenth birthday, and I loved them dearly. No, they could stay._

_I shrugged out of my clothes and dressed myself in the plainest things Larsa gave me. Apparently he had planned this little excursion far more than I had origionally thought. He had packed a pair of homespun cotton pants and a tunic of muted blue for her and left them in her room, neatly folded along with a bandana that matched the tunic. I pulled these on and smiled, liking the rougher feel of cotton more than I had ever liked the smooth silks and satins._

_I tried to tie my hair up in different ways, first in a ponytail, then braids, then looping it around my head. Finally I figured that if my hair had attracted the attention that got me to the palace, it would attract attention anywhere. With a sigh, I called for Larsa, telling him to bring a razor and a pair of shears with him._

_I almost cried as I watched my hair fall to the floor in piles, then Larsa had to shave the rest off with the razor. When my hair was gone, I wrapped my head with the bandana and turned to him, a vague smile on my lips. Bhujerba was waiting, and I was ready to be away. We slipped past our guards and toward the mines. When we saw a small party heading toward the mines, we ran to catch up._

_We introduced ourselves as brother and sister. Larsa took the name of Lamont and I took the name Mina. Nobody would know the name of the Arcadian Emperor's favorite, Resplendent Concubine Talamina Sho… Not as I was now._


	4. Chapter 4

Freedom

**Freedom**

**Disclaimer and Author's Note – I still own only Talamina. Also, she chose to remain 'Mina' because it would be easier for her and Larsa to remember, as it was his name for her for so long. Anywho, please read and review. Please, though, if you are going to flame, make it constructive. Thanks!**

Chapter 4

Vaan looked at the girl and boy who had followed his party into the mines, wondering why the boy's older sister would be wearing clothes like his own rather than silk like her brother's. He was going to ask her, but he noticed that after their introduction, Mina was paying more attention to Basch than she was to him or the princess. Lamont, poor boy, was stuck walking with him and Fran in the back.

"Your sister can use magick, can she not?"

Lamont looked up, _way_ up, at the Viera who had spoken as though he wasn't quite sure if he should answer her. Finally he nodded and looked toward the shaven headed girl and smiled. She didn't look bad without hair, but oh was his father going to be surprised at the new look! He hadn't even noticed that he had chuckled until the Viera looked down with a tiny smile.

"What is so funny?"

"uh…"

Vaan opened his mouth to make a joke at the boy's expense when he heard the loud bang of Balthier's shotgun and a muffled curse. The sky pirate was backing up and Mina was right beside him, flinging tiny silver blades with surprising accuracy in such poor light. Ashe and Basch were nowhere to be seen, but the sounds of metal clanging against bone told the others that there was still a battle going on.

"I'm no good up there. Vaan, you get up there and try hitting that thing with the hammer!"

Vaan shot past the sky pirate and Mina, unhooking the battle hammer from his belt, his eyes straining in the less than perfect lighting. He yelped in surprise when he saw an oversized mantis, all blue and grey armor and blades, rear up and make a snarling noise. It brought one of it's sythe-like forelegs down on Ashe's raised shield. With a shriek, the circle of metal shattered, sending shards of metal into the princess' arm, chest and face.

"Get back Ashe!"

The princess listened to the thief, trying to run without slamming into the rough walls. She wasn't sure if she couldn't see because of blood running into her eyes coupled with the relative darkness or if there was shrapnel lodged in her eyes. A strong hand grabbed her arm and pushed her in another direction.

"Lamont!"

The boy was already pulling the stopper out of a potion bottle. It wouldn't get rid of the metal that had taken residence in her flesh, but it would stop any bleeding until they got a chance to remove the shrapnel by hand. He glanced up to Mina, who had taken up a position near the wounded princess, her dagger out and looking for anything that may come too near.

As the potion slid down Ashe's throat in one hot rush, she heard a dry crack and a cry of pain from the new girl. Lamont saw the princess try to open her eyes and quickly tied Mina's bandana, which had fallen from her head nearby, around them. Lamont's hands lowered the princess to the floor and she heard him rise and take a step toward the pained cry.

"No! You stay there!"

Lamont froze and knelt down again near Ashe, watching as Mina knocked the skull off a walking skeleton soldier before a bat swooped down and sank it's teeth into her forearm. She cursed and grabbed the blue furry creature and threw it to the ground and stomped on it repeatedly. By the time she had reduced it to a flat bloody mash, the others had killed the other beast. Basch carried a piece of its gemlike carapace.

Vaan, sporting a split scalp and bleeding from a gash in his side, smiled before he noticed Ashe on the ground. Without waiting, he picked the princess up and asked Balthier what way they should go to find a room with a crystal. These rooms were always free of monsters, making them ideal for an injured party to stop to heal.

After they set out, Balthier looked at Mina, who was pale faced and had a tight grip on her brother. He knew there was more to them than they were letting on, but before he dragged any information out of them, they all had to rest and Mina's arm was torn up and she was probably poisoned. But after that, he wanted answers.


	5. Chapter 5

Freedom

**Freedom**

**Disclaimer – I don't own much. Especially not Final Fantasy.**

Chapter 5

Mina pulled a strip of cloth from her tunic and wrapped it hastily around her forearm, which was still bleeding profusely, tucking the end in neatly before following close behind the others toward the room that Balthier said was safe.

Once they were safe, Fran and Vaan started to work on Ashe, gasping when they saw the jagged metal pieces that mangled her eyes. They gently removed all the metal from her skin, pouring potions supplied by Lamont into her mouth every now and then. Basch drank a potion and closed his eyes, waiting for his cracked skull to mend, doing math in his head to keep from falling asleep like he would have liked to do just then.

Mina sat away from the others, staring at the wound the bat had inflicted on her. The bite had slowed its bleeding, but the blood still flowed easily from the wound if she touched it. The bite was deep, and the skin around the torn puncture marks was turning a nasty red and green. When she sniffed it carefully, she snorted. It smelled like grapes, but sicklier.

"Will you be wanting an antidote or are you just going to stare at it?"

She looked up to see the handsome face of Balthier as he sat dawn in front of her, taking her arm and examining the wound.

"It bit you pretty hard. The bleeding should stop after a potion, and the antidote will clear up any poisons or infections that are there. Where did the skeleton get you?"

"My back. It's alright; I'll have Lamont check it later. I'm fine."

Balthier pulled out an antidote and poured it over the wound, saying as the liquid hit her arm

"This might sting a bit."

Mina took a sharp breath and willed herself to hold still. The thick liquid burned and bubbled, making Balthier raise his eyebrows.

"Well, that one had a dirty mouth…"

Mina said nothing, concentrating on her breathing and praying that she didn't pass out. She had always had a high threshold for pain, but the burning shooting pain that was gnawing at her arm combined with the stress of the fight was making her feel quite weak in the knees. Balthier's eyebrows shot up when she started to quietly murmur a song, his eyes not leaving the wound as it continued to bubble and hiss.

"Do you often sing when being treated for injury?"

Lamont looked at Mina, smiling slightly even as his face paled as he watched as a thick greenish brown liquid began to boil out of the wound on her arm. The boy swallowed hard and handed Fran another potion that would repair the princess' eyes the rest of the way before walking over and sitting by his sister, resting his chin on her shoulder. His big brown eyes rested on Balthier for a moment before they locked on the oozing wound.

"Don't worry, Lamont, it's supposed to do that."

"I know. At home, they have something that draws out the poisons in infected wounds. Actually, it isn't even o-ow!"

He gave Mina a wounded look before shutting up, realizing he may have made a mistake. He was saved from Balthier, who was opening his mouth to question the boy, by Vaan. The blond boy was thanking the boy and ruffling his hair, which dislodged the boy's face from Mina's shoulder and made Mina cease her humming and look up at the aspiring sky pirate. The boy smiled and tipped his head.

"What song was that?"

"It was… I read it as a poem and then put it to music."

Balthier, recognizing the tune but not sure where he had heard it before, sighed and sat back with Fran and tossed back a potion.

"Why don't you sing it for us, we'll stay for a few minutes. The main mine is just ahead, we can go on then."

Mina refused, saying that there was no way that they would want to listen for her singing. When Vaan and Lamont asked again and even Basch smiled encouragement, she rolled her eyes and relented, a small smile on her face.

"Alright. Here you go then…"

"I fell asleep down by the stream

And there I had the strangest dream

And down by Brennan's Glenn there grows

A briar and a rose

There's a tree in the forest

But I don't know where

I built a nest out of your hair

And climbing up into the air

A briar and a rose

I don't know how long it has been

But I was born in Brennan's Glenn

And near the end of spring there grows

A briar and a rose

I picked the rose one early morn

I pricked my finger on a thorn

It had grown so high

It's winding wove the briar and the rose

I tried to tear them both apart

I felt a bullet in my heart

And all dressed up in springs new clothes

The briar and the rose

And when I'm buried in my grave

Tell me so I may know

Your tears will fall

To make love grow

The briar and the rose"

Lamont smiled, leaning against Mina and letting his eyes shut a little way. He knew that he wouldn't be allowed to nap, but when she sang, he thought about possibly going to sleep. He remembered how; when he was younger, he would lay in the gardens by their favorite pond with his head on her lap, listening to her sing. Those days he would drift off, only to rise when either she woke him with a gentle shake or the sound of guards that had been sent for him. Now Balthier looked rather cross as he stood.

"Well come on. Let's go."

A/N The song is 'The Briar and the Rose'. I am not sure who originally wrote it, the song is quite old, but the singer I liked who sang it is Niamh Parsons.


	6. Chapter 6

Freedom

**Freedom**

**Disclaimer – I still don't own Final Fantasy. How sucky for me… Also, I am aware that Ashe isn't in the party at this point. Oopsie. So, we'll have to play with the plot slightly. Oh, well that is why it is fan fiction, my friends!**

**Now, to quote my cousin:**

"**Hi-o Silverware, AWAAAAAAY!"**

Chapter 6

Lamont led the way into the large room that sparkled with the power of exposed fragments of magicite. Crouching, he drew a glowing blue stone from his pocket, holding it close to one of the chips of magickal stone and it glowed brighter even as the magicite dimmed. When he began to speak of Draklor Laboratories, Mina stepped toward the boy even as Balthier closed in and began to question him, cornering the younger boy and not stopping until a rasping voice called his name.

All Mina could glean from the conversation was that the vile green Bangaa called Ba'Gamnan was a headhunter that was after the sky pirate and had made off with Vaan's friend Penelo in order to get him to Bhujerba.

And now he was going to get them…grand.

Mina went to shout for her young charge when the boy flung the nethicite at the lizard man and zipped past him, leaning down to snatch the item up before continuing on. Mina blinked before Basch, running past her after Vaan and the others, grabbed her by the wrist and pulled her after him. Mina looked over her shoulder as she heard the rough voices of the three Bangaa shouted after them.

"They're gaining on us!"

Mina regretted looking back as something the blue skinned female threw at her hit her in the nose, making her stumble and lose speed as the world spun wildly for a moment. With a cry, she flung a hand out behind her without really aiming at anything. Fire spat from her fingertips and she continued, breathing heavily, trying not to choke on the blood that rolled down her throat.

Lamont was very far ahead of them, almost to the exit. Balthier and Fran slowed and Mina slammed into the tall woman, blood streaming from her nose. Fran tipped the bald woman's face up and carefully wiped blood from her face and cast a spell to mend the broken bone, shrugging when she backed away.

"You'll have a scar, but it is better than a flat face, no?"

Mina nodded and put her fingers to her face, touching the nose that Fran just healed. Balthier took a deep breath and nodded to Basch as he adjusted his sleeves.

"We've lost them for now."

Mina's eyes shot open and she dashed toward the exit, only to have her path barred by Balthier's arm. She tried to push past him, but fell silent at the glare he leveled at her. Vaan peeked over the top of the short pillar he hid behind and listened, as did the others, as a Judge gave Lamont, or Lord Larsa, as he was addressed by the heavily armored Judge, a reprimand. Larsa said something that they couldn't hear and took a girl by the hand and walked away with her.

The girl, not much taller than Larsa himself, wore her straw blond hair in two braids and had on a simple yellow and black outfit that fit so snugly Mina wondered vaguely if it was difficult to get on in the mornings.

Once they were gone, Vaan looked to Balthier.

"What was that about? Why did they call Lamont 'Larsa'"

Balthier stood up straight again, keeping a firm grip on Mina. The woman stayed where she was, but watched as her young charge vanished into the city surrounded by his guard and the strange girl that Vaan identified as Penelo.

"Larsa Ferrinas Solidor."

The whole party turned to Mina, and the woman took a step back. Everybody but Vaan stayed behind as the blond boy ran out into the city proclaiming to be Captain Basch fon Ronsenburg. When he was out of sight, Balthier rounded on Mina.

"Out with it. Tell us your real name."

Mina opened and closed her mouth, not sure how to respond. Her beloved friend had gone and was no doubt already at the Marquis Ondore's estate, safe and sound. Really, what had she to lose by telling them her name. None of them would know who she was, for all they would know, she was just a servant or guard… right?

"Talamina."

"Ah, we have us a royal concubine."

Mina's eyes went wide. Balthier knew who she was? How? Before she could ask him, several men came toward them and the pirate smiled.

"Ah. The stage is set."


	7. Chapter 7

Freedom

**Freedom.**

**Disclaimer and Author's Note – I still do not own Final Fantasy. And… to a reader… I think I will do as you say and write something… with only my own characters… If you think I can do it, then maybe I can.**

**Thank you to all who review.**

Chapter 7

_I watched as the party spoke with the resistance, earning glares from the people in the room. Once the strange looking tiger man left to set up an audience, I was pulled out of the room by Balthier and the others followed. The sky pirate let go of my arm and stared at me a long moment before sighing and rubbing his eyes._

_"Will you be coming with us or going back to Archades?"_

_I smiled and touched my shaved scalp, going over my options. If I went back to the palace, I would surely never be let out again. However, if I stayed with these people, there would only be Drace and Gabranth to watch over Larsa. I trusted these two more than any other Judges, but still… they wouldn't be able to defend him if they weren't there…_

_I looked at Vaan, who shrugged his shoulders, then to Fran, who merely nodded. Really, if I wanted to have any hope of freedom, I had to stay with them._

_"I want to be free."_

_"What do you mean? Concubines have servants and good food and… all kinds of things. Why would you want to leave that kind of life?"_

_I smiled at Vaan and shook my head._

_"I had all that, but I was never really free. I've been tied to a land that was under the heel of the empire, then a servant of the very man who had my family and countless other families killed. I want to live for me, just once."_

_An odd expression came over Balthier's usually composed face, and I saw that he understood me. He knew what it was to have something, but to want nothing._

_"If you come with us, you may be branded a traitor."_

_"I became a traitor the day that I was taken to the Emperor."_

_He nodded and we made our way to the Marquis' estate. When I heard that Larsa was gone, I smiled… he would be back home soon and far from the brother that I had learned to despise. What frightened me was when Basch drew his sword and the Marquis called calmly for the guard. _

_We were to be taken to the Imperial warship the Leviathan, where Larsa would be riding home to Archades. Princess Ashe was taken to the brig, where we would all be quartered separately. They didn't recognize me, and none of the others let the Imperials know who I was. When Vaan went to say something about me when one of the Imperials said something about me still missing, Fran pinched his arm hard enough to leave a bruise… The armored guards shackled our wrists and tied us together and began to march us to the brig. Soon Basch and Balthier were talking, despite the repeated orders to be silent._

_I could not believe what was happening. Basch and Balthier knocked the Imperials that were walking us to the brig where the Princess Ashe was to be held, only to discover that one of those guards was a man by the name of Vossler. I raised my eyebrows and looked down, wishing for all the world I had my hair back._

_The moment that Vossler saw me, he sneered._

_"What is a whore of the empire doing here?"_

_WHORE?!_

_I saw Balthier's eyebrows come down and his eyes flash in anger even as Basch stepped in front of me and crossed his arms, as though he was shielding me from the man's words and ill will._

_"She is one of us. She fights the Empire, the same as you or I."_

_Balthier unlocked my wrists and I nodded in thanks, earning a small smile from him. I put a hand on Basch's arm and stepped around the big man and leveled my best glare at the rude man, drawing myself up to my full height, a rather unimpressive 5'6 to Vossler's 6'4._

_"I will not be belittled by a man who hides behind the armor of a judge to hide what he really is. If I am a whore for being stolen by the empire, so be it, but at least I am not a coward who hides behind the name of Princess Ashelia B'nargan Dalmasca."_

_With those words I walked past him, joining Fran and walking into the hall before letting out a breath that I had not been aware I had been holding._

_"How do you feel?"_

_I smiled up at the viera and put a hand to my chest._

_"That felt good."_

_The viera smiled and began to walk, Vaan and I close at her heels while Vossler stayed close behind us. She raised her voice slightly so that the guest could hear her._

_"I would have hit him."_

_I chuckled. Whoever was on the receiving end of Fran's anger would probably never live to tell the tale…_

_We had to fight our way through the Imperials and avoid the sensors that were in the corridors, and I had to admit that as much as I disliked Vossler, he could hold his own in battle. He couldn't cast a spell to save his life though._

_Ha._

_There were times when I had to rely on Vossler to guard my back while I cast healing spells and blinded the Imperials that came for us. He never let anything touch me if he could help it, but I noticed that Balthier, who stayed by me the whole time, was constantly glaring at the taller man and firing at enemies once they were a little closer than they had to be to the grey haired warrior._

_Once we got to the brig, I wondered what would happen with Ashe. I was, by all technicalities, an enemy. I was part of the Empire, and she would no doubt distrust me and the others would more than likely differ to her…_

_I hung behind the others, fearful of what would become of me. If they left me, I would have to go back to Archades, and now that I was officially an enemy of the empire, (I had 'kidnaped' Larsa, impeded the bounty hunter Ba'Gamnan in his attempted capture of Balthier, I had fought against the Imperial army…) I would receive the worst punishment there was for traitors. I had seen what happened to people who turned traitor, I still had nightmares about it..._

_The room swam before my eyes and my head went foggy as my ears buzzed. I took deep breaths, taking a step back and blinking rapidly in an attempt to clear my head. I held still when Fran's strong hand took my arm and supported me while I calmed down._

_"You are afraid. You know that we will not give you to the Empire, right?"_

_I nodded and swallowed hard, looking up to see Ashe's face, set in angry lines as she stalked past us. She glared at me for a moment, then turned away. Basch looked at me and nodded once before following Ashe and Vossler, Vaan close at his heels. I walked with Balthier and Fran, stopping when the alarms sounded._

_"We have to run. They know we're out and they have to stop us."_

_After a short argument, it was decided that we would steal a ship and fly back to the Marquis Ondore's home._

_We didn't count on running into Larsa._

_As the girl, Penelo talked to the others, my young friend looked at me with sad eyes. He took my hand and leaned against me like he always had when we were in Archades. The small comfort was immediately driven away when he spoke, his voice a tiny whisper, and his already pale face losing what little color it had._

_"You've been marked a traitor. They've already signed the death warrant."_

_Time stood still. I saw Larsa release my hand and walk to Penelo and give her the shining blue piece of nethicite. Larsa took Vossler with him and, with one final look over his shoulder, left us in the hall outside the docking port._

_"Come on Mina, we have to go."_

_I followed them. When Ghis tried to kill us all, we were all stunned when the trinket that Larsa had given Penelo absorbed the magick. We fought our way past the Judge and procured a tiny ship. Balthier lamented the lack of power to the ship and Vaan asked if he could drive it._

_Fran looked at the boy as if he had just suggested that Basch put on an evening gown and try to fly off the airship and shook her head._

_"Are you mad?!"_

_She sat down at the controls and Balthier started the tiny ship. Suddenly, the thought of Vaan flying the ship was incredibly funny, the most amusing thing I had ever heard. I burst out laughing and couldn't stop, even when Basch covered my mouth with one of his large hands._

_Then, just as suddenly as my laughter had started, it stopped and was replaced with tears. Penelo came back and put an arm around my shoulders, trying to quiet me. Balthier twisted in his seat to get a look at me before turning back to his controls._

_"Keep her quiet until we land. We'll have her rest at the Marquis' home."_

_"What's wrong with her?"_

_Fran looked from me to Penelo._

_"She's had a shock. The stress is making things…difficult."_

_"I don't fall apart at every stress."_

_I lifted my eyes to see Ashe's sneering face._

_"I'm sure. But then, you've been 'dead' for two years, and have had people who will throw their lives away for you. I've seen what happens to traitors of the Empire. They are skinned alive and hung by their wrists, left for the bats and rats to gnaw. If they are lucky, a guard gets tired of their screaming and cuts their throat. If they live for more than two days, they are tied to five of the strongest Sliepnir and pulled apart. After that… they're put on display for the people to see and spit on. You'll forgive me if I'm a little shaken, __**Princess**__."_

_Ashe blinked in surprise, she was not accustomed to being spoken to in such a sharp manner, I thought. She and the others watched as I walked to the back of the ship and sat, curling myself up as tightly as I could. I watched them closely. Penelo and Vaan kept glancing back at me, their faces concerned. Fran kept one ear turned my way while Balthier didn't move at all, unless it was to adjust a setting here and there. It was Basch who finally stood and came to sit by me._

_Without looking at me, he fished a handkerchief out of a pocket and held it out to me. I took it and rubbed my eyes clear, wiping my nose with a corner. I was surprised when he held out his hand and took back the handkerchief, folded it back up and put it back in the pocket it had come from. He cracked a tiny smile and glanced at me._

_"I won't let that happen, Mina."_

_I hiccupped and nodded my head, embarrassed for my behavior. Without another word, he put an arm over my shoulder and rested a hand on the top of my head and gave it a gentle pat. I couldn't help it. I smiled._

_Funny how a handkerchief and a reassuring hand on your head can ease the fear of a lonely girl, and the love of an uncle for his niece can develop from something so small._


	8. Chapter 8

**Freedom**

**Disclaimer – I don't own much of anything… sigh… and I'm hungry….**

Chapter 8

Mina opened her eyes to see Penelo coming toward her holding two plates and two forks. The blond smiled and kicked the heavy door shut behind her.

"Where are we?"

"Bhujerba. I hit you with a sleep spell on the airship. You had a little breakdown and when you started to have a second one, I cast it so that you wouldn't hurt yourself. It was like you were going to have a seizure of some kind."

Mina sat up and looked around, running her hand over her scalp.

Under her was a soft bed with a heavy quilt of sky blue satin that matched the drapes on the window. At the foot of the bed were six big puffy pillows of a darker shade of blue, while one remained where her head had been, folded and squashed almost flat. The walls were painted a soft white and a few pictures and mirrors hung on the walls. In the corner stood a chest of drawers on top of which lay her clothes, all neatly folded and pressed.

Penelo sat on the bed and handed her companion one of the plates and forks. Mina looked down and smiled. Pancakes. Really, Mina couldn't remember the last time that she had eaten pancakes.

Without more than a grin at the blond, Mina dug her fork in and shoved a syrup soaked bite in her mouth. She closed her eyes and smiled as she slowly chewed. Sweet, sticky, buttery…crunchy? When Mina opened her eyes, she saw that Penelo was eating too, and grinned when the woman gave her a look of confusion.

"I put in cinnamon and brown sugar between the cakes. They're nice, huh?"

Mina swallowed her mouthful and looked at Penelo. The cheerful girl had put her to sleep to protect her, then made breakfast and brought it to her in her room…she didn't have to do it, but she had…

"Thank you…you didn't have to do this."

"What're friends for?"

Mina blinked.

"Friends?"

"Of course. From what Balthier and I were able to learn about you, you have had a pretty rough life, other than the past three years or so. Even those years I guess probably had their bad times. You're nice too, and you aren't afraid to stick up for yourself. And now we're comrades…so that makes us friends."

The pair ate in silence for a time, occupied with their own thoughts. Penelo was closely examining Mina's face, looking for anything that would start a conversation. Mina looking toward Penelo but not really seeing her, seeing instead Larsa's face as he walked away from them that final time on the Leviathan.

"You know, your eyes really are like Basch's eyes."

"Wha?"

"I mean, they're a little darker and your skin's darker and judging by your eyebrows, your hair is darker… But I really can see a little of Basch in you."

Mina tipped her head.

"Well…I kinda stumbled across a ton of old family trees that the Marquis had saved and saw one of them was Basch's family. Your mother's name was Shaelren, wasn't it?"

Mina nodded, swallowing her last bite of pancake and setting the plate on the table near her. She had known that she was not originally from Nabradia, really. She also knew that she had two uncles on her mother's side, but she had never met them. In fact, her mother very rarely spoke of them at all. Penelo looked out the window and sighed.

"I wonder what it's like to have an uncle… especially one like Basch."

"What? He's an acquaintance, nothing more. I never knew he existed until I met him, and I didn't know he was my…uncle, until you said something."

Mina pushed her pancakes around on the plate, watching Penelo as she cut herself another bite. As she chewed, the former concubine spoke in a tiny whisper.

"Did-did you say anything to him?"

Penelo shoved half of her last pancake into her mouth and chewed madly, not looking at Mina. The dark skinned woman waited until her companion had swallowed her mouthful before repeating her question.

"I think he already knew. When I showed him, he nodded like he was confirming the fact. Did your mother ever talk to him? Talk about them?"

"I'm not sure. My mother died a long time ago. She said that her brothers… if I needed to run away from my homeland, I was to run to Rabinastre. I was to never go to Archadia. Strange, huh?"

Penelo put her plate on a close end table and reached out for Mina's. The woman gave the plate up without even glancing up from her lap. Penelo sighed and went over to the small stack of clothes, sorting through them. She smiled and pulled out a short white dress and shook it out, holding it out and examining it closely. She jumped and spun to face Mina with wide eyes.

"Oh, I almost forgot!"

Mina raised an eyebrow and slid out of the bed, brushing her hands over the smooth fabric of the shirt she had been wearing. She had no idea who it belonged to, but she would have to thank them for it later.

"I was supposed to get you to the baths to –"

"Get ready for the party. You took too long, so they sent me."

Mina leveled a glare at the blonde girl, then turned to the tall viera, a small smile on her face.

"So I will be ready soon. Penelo will help me find the baths and we'll get ready together."

The viera shrugged and left the room, ignoring the hopeful glance that Penelo sent her way.

Penelo, trying to ignore the glare that Mina continued to give her, held out the white garment and turned her face toward an open drawer. Inside were a few pieces of jewelry and a few silk ribbons. The blonde pointed to a collar of gold that glittered, with a single moonstone shaped like a star set in it.

"You should ask if you can wear that, too."

Finally, Mina rolled her eyes and snatched the dress from Penelo's hand and pulled on a pale blue robe before flinging the door open and stomping out into the hall. As she walked, she called over her shoulder for her young friend to follow her.


	9. Chapter 9

**Freedom**

**Disclaimer – I own only this little story line. I do not own Final Fantasy.**

Chapter 9

Balthier stood beside Basch as the older man watched the guests at the gala that the Marquis had thrown for one reason or another. Neither man could remember why, some anniversary or something. Or was it a birthday?

Balthier wore black silk trousers and a heavy black shirt that was untied at the neck, a cap of black cloth on his head was equipped with a black cloth eye mask that tied at the back of his head. He had forgone his usual jewelry for a simple gold ring on his right hand. The rapier at his hip was polished to a mirror finish, and the sky pirate often noticed his hand straying to the hilt of the weapon and wondered if it was nervous habit by now.

When he heard Basch mutter 'Mina' under his breath, the pirate looked up and followed the warrior's eyes to the door. There, in a short white dress that seemed to be more transparent scarves than anything else, stood the olive skinned woman. Her large black eyes locked on them and she broke away from the throng of merry-makers to come stand with them.

"Balthier. I thought that was you, but I wasn't sure at first. Who are you supposed to be?"

The sky pirate raised his eyebrows as he waited for her to say something to Basch. When he saw her purposely turn away from the taller man, his curiosity went from a vague tug at the edge of his awareness to being bold and center-stage. The captain's eyes narrowed slightly, then grew a little sad. With a tiny nod to the two, he moved away.

Balthier, still looking for words, opened his mouth, then closed it again. For the first time in quite a while, he was rendered momentarily speechless. The shaven headed woman twisted one of the many pale scarves in her fingers, biting her lip and watching Basch's retreating back. Before her companion could say a word, she spoke.

"My uncle seems to think that I should just get married. Forget everything that has happened to me, find a husband and start having babies and keeping house. I… can't do that."

"There's no shame in a young woman getting married. Or are you already?"

Mina chuckled darkly and scooped two tall glasses from a wandering waiter's tray, handing one to Balthier. She took a small sip, then rolled her eyes up to the sky before answering in a low whisper.

"No, I never legally married Gramis. We never did anything that required it, anyway…"

Her voice trailed off and her eyes went to the Marquis, who held a beautiful little girl in his arms. The child looked excited, but sleepy.

"That's Nena, his ward. She'll be three tomorrow."

"Is she the reason for all the festivity?"

Mina bit her lip and raised her hand to wave to the grey haired man and the child, who waved back enthusiastically. Balthier glanced over to Fran, the only viera in the mass of revelers, who was looking at the child with vague interest. The pirate sighed and looked back to Mina. The woman smiled at Penelo, who was coming toward them with Vaan, and muttered so only he could hear.

"I've been here a time or two with Larsa. I always see her, she's so cute."

He was about to ask her why she would know the ward of the good Marquis, but Penelo was suddenly in front of the dark skinned woman. She was laughing while she caught Mina's wrists and pulled her away to dance. Both of them were soon giggling like little girls and twirling about until they got dizzy and had to lean on each other to stay upright.

"Ah, Lady Mina. There you are. Nena told me that you were close. Are you enjoying the party?"

Mina nodded, reaching out a hand to the child. Nena caught her hand and held on to it, a wide yawn splitting her face.

"Maybe it's time for my ward to go to bed. I hate to ask it, but-"

"I'll do it gladly, Marquis. I remember where her room is."

The grey haired man laughed as he handed the child over. Nena made a small grumbling noise and buried her face in the crook of Mina's neck, her thumb in her mouth.

"You should, she dragged you in there to play enough times."

Mina smiled and motioned for Penelo to follow her.


	10. Chapter 10

**Freedom**

**I own Talamina, not Final Fantasy.**

Chapter 10

Mina led the way through darkened halls, her footsteps soft and steady. Penelo watched as Nena's eyes, black and focused on the blonde as they were, drifted shut. At first, the little eyes would snap open again, as if startled, but after a few rounds of asleep-awake-asleep, her eyes shut and stayed there.

"Her eyes are beautiful. She's so pretty. She'll have to go out with an armed guard once she gets older, all the boys will be following her."

Mina chuckled softly, turning to face a door painted sky blue. She adjusted the child in her arms and carefully opened the door, using her foot to push it in front of her. A small jerk of her head told Penelo to follow.

Penelo smiled when she heard a muttered melody. She watched Mina move slowly in the dimly lit room, her feet barely lifting from the deep carpet to avoid tripping over the many toys that were scattered around.

Penelo liked the room. There was a small bed on the far side of the room, the bedspread was stitched with flowers and swirling patterns. Near that was a large chest painted with bright colors. The lid was open, and judging from the mess of toys and costumes strewn about, completely empty.

"Tch, why didn't her nurse at least pretend to clean this up? It's what she's paid to do."

Penelo watched as Mina gently lowered the snoring child down onto the bed and carefully removed her little shoes. Once the shoes were off, Nena was carefully maneuvered and her little dress was unbuttoned and laid aside, and a nightgown was slipped over her head. Penelo came over as Mina was pulling the sleeves over the little girl's hands.

"She's a sound sleeper."

"Yeah, sometimes. There have been times that I've had to stay all night because she had gotten a grip on me and would start to cry if I moved."

The blond giggled and Mina laid Nena down and started to pull up the covers. Penelo smiled when Mina kissed the child's cheek, but she froze when the girl opened her eyes and spoke.

"No…Mama, stay. Please?"

Mina's black eyes shot up to Penelo, and the young Rabanastran was astounded to see fear and desperation in them. In her mind, she could almost hear the former concubine's pleas.

_Please, don't tell them! Don't tell the others!_


	11. Chapter 11

**Freedom**

**You all know it by now. I own nothing.**

Chapter 11

"I have to go, my love. Sleep well, and be good for Nurse. I'll see you tomorrow."

The child whined, but her eyes were already closing. Mina waited until her breathing fell into the pattern of sleep before rushing out of the room, dragging Penelo out with her. The blonde waited for the door to be tightly shut before she looked to the dark girl for an explanation. Mina held up a hand and waved a servant over and told him to inform their companions that they were going to bed early, and Penelo was going to sleep in Mina's room.

When the servant departed, Mina took Penelo's hand and they began to walk toward the bedroom. Mina's lips were pressed together so hard that they were turning white, and her forehead was creased with anxiety. Penelo kept her mouth tightly shut, not wanting to make a sound, even as her fingers were being slowly crushed by the agitated and worried woman in front of her.

The door slammed shut behind them and Mina locked it, not looking at Penelo as she walked the parameter of the room, muttering spells under her breath to ward off prying eyes and ears. The blonde girl felt the air around her crackle with the magick, briefly wondering if her hair would stand up on end if she took out the numerous pins that Mina had used to hold the shining coils in place. Mina smiled when she saw her friend gingerly brush one of the heavier hair ornaments and held out a hand.

"Sit down, Pen. I'll take those out of your hair while we talk."

Penelo sat down on the bed, her eyes on Mina as the older girl took off her dress and pulled a sleep shirt, and chewed her bottom lip. She wanted to scream and order Mina to tell her what the hell was going on and who the child was and who the father was. Mina sighed and settled behind her younger friend and crossed her legs, her hands slowly sorting through blonde hair in search of the sharp and heavy pins that she had carefully placed earlier.

"I was very young when I found that I was pregnant with Nena. Your age, I think…"

………….Four years earlier (give or take)………

_"Larsa? Larsa, where did you go? I give up!"_

_With a sigh, Mina sat down on one of the many plush chairs of the library. The third library she had searched to try to find her young friend, after convincing him to play a game of hide-and-seek with her. Now, looking back, she decided that playing in the palace may not have been such a good idea. Back home, there were only a few places that were good for hiding, here there were hundreds of rooms and several flights of stairs and countless gardens and mazes. She had caught sight of him ten minutes earlier and had been chasing him, almost catching him, before he ducked in here and she had lost him. Again._

_Putting a hand to her side, she tried to catch her breath. It had been some time since she had run like that, laughing and shouting down the halls of the palace. It had been fun. Larsa had even laughed, actually laughed like the child that he was._

_She rose to her feet when the door opened and Doctor Cid and Vayne walked in. She bowed to the pair, more to the emperor's son than to his friend, but the doctor decided to speak to her anyway._

_"Ah yes, the pretty little keeper of the youngest Solidor. Tell me, have you seen my son anywhere?"_

_Mina pursed her lips and narrowed her eyes at the older man before speaking in sharper tones than she had intended._

_"No sir. I go out of my way to keep my distance from any and all Judges, your son included."_

_The doctor tipped his head slightly, and then his eyes darted to her left and focused on something. When she turned her head, she saw nothing. However, she certainly felt like something was behind her that was not at all friendly._

_"Excuse me please, I'm looking for young Larsa now. I wonder if you may have seen him?"_

_Vayne gave her a tiny bow and told her that he was quite sure that he had seen the little prince racing toward the rose maze in the east garden. He bowed to his father's concubine again as she left, a small smile on her painted lips._

_Hiking up her long skirt, Mina took off running after her young friend toward the east garden. She grinned when she pictured the look of shock when she finally caught Larsa._

…………………….

"There, that's all the pins. I'd forgotten how many of them I had put in your hair."

Penelo nodded and turned to look at Mina, who was setting the pins aside on the side table. The former concubine seemed to be having a hard time continuing her story, and Penelo wasn't sure if she should say anything, for fear of Mina stopping and not starting again. Finally, Mina leaned back against the headboard and motioned for Penelo to make herself comfortable.

……………………

_Once she was in the east garden, Mina dropped her long skirts back into place and began to walk toward the rose maze. The walls were much higher than her head, but she knew the maze fairly well, having been through it a few times when she had been fighting off boredom. Or trying to escape her tutors. Usually escaping her tutors._

_"Laaaarsaaaaaa…"_

_She kept her voice soft, speaking in a singsong voice as she listened for any sign of the boy._

_"Laaaaarsaaaaaaaaa, where aaaaaare yoooooou?"_

_She turned a few more corners before deciding that she should head to the center of the maze before continuing. She hoped the boy would be there, it was getting to be dark out._

_When she reached the center of the maze, she couldn't help but look at the small gazebo with a little fear. The almost nonexistent light was making scary shadows that made her think of the claws of monsters in the old stories she told the children back home. The small structure was made of white marble and was very beautiful in the day time, but the vines that grew over it made it much more ominous at night. She stayed close to the wall of plants and was passing one of the six 'doorways' when she was suddenly aware of another person in the center of the maze._

_"H-hello?"_

_Her voice shook slightly when she spoke. She clenched her fists at her sides and forced her voice to become strong and clear when she spoke again._

_"Who's there? Show yourself."_

_Her only reply was the rustle of leaves and the glimpse of a shadowy figure as it shifted a little further to the left._

_"Larsa, if that's you, this isn't funny."_

_The figure moved again, and she saw it raising a hand._

_"You stay away! I mean it!"_

_She saw the figures shoulders move a little and heard a breathy chuckle. She took a step back and felt panic taking hold of her mind._

_Nono! Don't panic, don't panic don't panic!_

_Then the shadowy figure started to come toward her at high speed. She turned tail and ran down the nearest corridor, not bothering to look over her shoulder. She knew the person was still behind her. She could hear them panting and their feet slamming against the ground. She slowed for a moment to turn and throw an aero spell at her pursuer, but was knocked off balance when she was hit with a spell from the advancing attacker. She kept running, turning random corners and trying to scream, but the silent spell had taken hold._

_She ran into a wall of leaves, thorns and flowers and felt a brief moment for despair and panic. She had cornered herself at a dead end. She turned to face the one who had silenced her, deciding that whoever they were, she wasn't going to go down without a fight. She froze when she saw his face, changed by the heavy shadows and the feral snarl on his lips. He didn't say anything as he held up his hand again and her world went black._

_She didn't see what happened next, but she certainly could feel it. She felt every kick, slap, bite and yank on her hair and clothes. She almost vomited when he started to rape her, but some part of her mind held her still and kept her silent even though she knew that the spell had worn off. It knew that if she was going to live, she needed to be silent._

_The gardener had found her the next morning, lying cold and wet on the shredded pile that had been her clothes. He took off his jacket and put it over her, promising he would be back with help._

_She never found out the gardener's name, but she wished he had. On that day, the plain gardener with plain homespun clothes looked, at least in her eyes, like a knight in shining armor come to save the lady. She remembered almost nothing of his face, save for his eyes. Sad eyes. They were hazel, more green than brown, sitting above a slightly upturned nose. His hands were light and gentle when he arranged the jacket and the remnants of her dress around her._

_She wished she had asked his name._


End file.
